Valentines Hey Hey Day
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: This was a request from Tradgedymaster01. Once again, Alan has blown Max's cover from fangirls on Valentines Day. But what happens when he bumps into someone he's had a crush on for years? Find out inside. Apologies for bad title name XD Max X Mariam. R&R


Hey there guys, this was a request from **_Tradgedymaster01_**. This is for you, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Damnit Alan" Shouted Max, running for his life from the crowd of screaming fangirls. It was like this every Valentines Day, girls would swarm over him, giving him hugs, kisses, presents and what have you. At first, being the teen that he was, he really liked the attention he was getting. But as the last couple of years rolled by since the Bladebreaker's first world championship win, it became something of a burden.<p>

"Once I get out of here I'll give him what for!" Shouted Max as he picked up his speed. Alan comes over to Japan from America to hang out with Max for the week around this time every year. Every Valentines Day, it was the same old routine. Max would go out wearing a disguise, and his best buddy Alan would blow his cover, and this year was no exception.

"No, he's getting away" Screamed one of the fangirls, who was also in awe of Max's amazing footspeed.

"Haha. Yes!" Shouted Max in triumph, punching the air with his fist in delight. "This round goes to the Maxster dudettes... gotta run! Hah-oof!"  
>He accidently barrelled into someone, both of them went hurtling towards the floor with a crash.<p>

"Ooops, sorry miss" Groaned Max as he sat up. "I should have looked where I was going"

"Don't worry about it, but be careful next ti-" The girl cut off her sentence as her eyes met Max's. "Max?"

"Mariam?" Said Max, blushing lightly. "Fancy meeting you out here"

"Yes, very" Said Mariam, getting herself up off the floor. "Care to tell me why exactly were you running like your ass was on fire?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Oh that?" Said Max, standing up and dusting himself off. "Alan was up to his old tricks again, alerting the fangirls of my presence"

"Poor little Maxie" Giggled Mariam. "Here they come now" She pointed to the fangirls, who were getting closer and closer.

"Hide me!" Shouted Max, waving his hands around like a lunatic.

"Leave it to me then" Sighed Mariam with a smile. "I know just how to make them go away" As soon the fangirls got close enough, Mariam had her hand around Max.

"I've been waiting two years for this moment" Thought Max, smirking at his wonderful mind.

"Sorry girls" Said Mariam, trying to sound sympathetic. "But didn't Max tell anyone? He's dating me. He was coming to meet me so we could hang out together"

"YES!" Max screamed inside. On the outside, he almost had a grin that could rival a Chesire Cat.

"Sorry to put your hopes down" Mariam continued. "No run along" She added, making a shoo hand movement. The girls scattered away quickly.

"Thanks for saving me Mariam" Smiled Max, still noticing that Mariam had not moved her hand away from him.

"Anytime Max" Said Mariam, she was just about to walk away from him when...

"Wait" Said Max, Clamping onto her hand with his own. "For real, will you be my Valentine?"

Mariam was shocked to say the least, she was not expecting that to happen. And no one had ever asked her to be their Valentine before, she looked at him, his eyes were full of love and promise. How could she say no?

"Yes, I will" She said smiling. She giggled shyly when she saw Max jump for joy, but she made sure he did not see it.

"So then, where shall we go?" Asked Max, taking her by the hand.

"It's up to you" Smiled Mariam.

"The arcade it is then!" Smiled Max, leading the way. "I've been trying to complete it on my own, but I figure working in a team would be a hell of a lot easier"

"What have I gotten myself into?" Thought Mariam with a slight smile.

Three hours later

"Oh yeah! We did it! We finished the game" Shouted an excited, happy Max as the game credits for Time Crisis Four rolled onto the screen.

"That was actually quite fun" Smiled Mariam, putting the games gun back to it's place. "Though your really need to take cover more often, all the times you had to go into your pocket to get more coins to play the game with was ridiculous"

"Well, I came prepared" Smiled Max. He pulled out another set of coins, signalling that he wanted to play again, but Mariam was not gonna go through all that again and instead dragged Max outside and they both sat on a bench.

"What else is on your Valentines to do list then?" Asked Mariam, shuffling around in her pockets.

"I haven't actually thought this through you know"` Said Max. "Well, we could try running down this awesome hill I spotted a few days ago"

"Running down a hill?" Laughed Mariam. "That's a little childish don't you think?"

"Not this hill" Smirked Max. "Come I'll show you"

"This outta be good" Thought Mariam as they headed towards this "Hill's" direction.

Twenty five minutes later

"There's the hill!" Shouted Max, pointing triumphantly. "It's a dandy isn't it?"

"You call that a hill?" Gasped Mariam. "It's huge! That's mountain sized"

"Well, to experience the fun, we gotta get up there first" Smiled Max, taking Mariam by the hand as they began the climb.

To Max, this was amazing. But to Mariam, it was like climbing Mt Everest! This hill, if it could even be called that, was huge! There was a lot of times when Mariam was sure she was gonna fall, but luck was with her as Max caught her from falling everytime, both of them trying their best not to blush at each other.

"Here we are Mariam, were at the top!" Proclaimed Max happily, Mariam looked down and was thankful that she was not scared of heights!

"What are the rules then?" Asked Mariam.

"Don't stop running till you reach the bottom... or else you may die" Laughed Max. Mariam was somewhat scared by the fact that this hill could kill her.

"Okay then Maxie, though it's a little terrifying don't you think?" Said Mariam, sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry, here, take my hand. In the case of an emergency, my living carcass can be used as a snowboard to safety!" Max joked as he took Mariam's hand. She laughed at Max's light hearted joke, he was trying to reassure her, and it worked.

"Ready?" Asked Mariam, she looked at Max, his eyes were hellbent on mastering this hill. For he was the mighty Maxster! "Sorry I asked" Giggled Mariam.

"3...2...1... JUMP!"

Max jumped from the top of the hill, still clutching onto Mariam's hand. She followed him as they both picked up speed, after five seconds. It felt like they were travelling at Mach Five speed! Max's hair was shooting around wildly as Mariam's ponytail shot up in the air. Mariam quickly looked at Max, his face looked like someone had pulled the skin back with clothes pegs, that was how fast they where going.

"Woohoo! This is fun!" Shouted Mariam, looking at Max again.

"See, I told you you'd love it!" Shout Max back to her.

They were just about to touch down on the bottom of the hill, when suddenly Max buckled and fell, taking Mariam with him. They did not die though, instead they just rolled all the way to the bottom, laughing as they went. They eventually stopped. When Mariam opened her eyes, she looked down and saw that she was lying on top of Max! He had his hand around her neck to protect her from falling.

"Well, uh... This is awkward" Said Mariam. She was so close to Max she could literally smell his breath.

"Hey, were Valentines aren't we?" Smiled Max. "So this aint actually that awkward at all, right?"

"I guess your right Max" Smiled Mariam as she stood up, heling up Max as well. "Thanks for a wonderful day Max, I'll never forget it"

"Me too" Smiled Max back at her. "Though there is one thing I wanna do"

"Really? whats that?" Asked Mariam, wondering what was cooking up in that brain of his.

Suddenly it started raining

"Oh thats just great!" Groaned Mariam. "Were gonna get soaked"

"It's not great" Said Max. "It's perfect!"

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I want to do" Smiling Max, moving in closer. "Happy Valentines Day" He added softly.

Before Mariam could answer, Max pressed his lips hard against hers. Her eyes shot wide open before eventually relaxing and closing her eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Said Max, blushing.

"Your right. It was perfect!" Said Mariam, hugging him tightly. "Happy Valentines Day Max"

"Happy Valentines Day Mariam"

* * *

><p>So there you have it, happy three days early Valentines Day everybody! Rate &amp; Review! And requests if you like.<p>

Take care, keep smiling!


End file.
